


Shared Trauma (Stranger Things AU)

by CarrieWrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A REVERSE STORY OF JESSICA, Billy gets a redemption arc early, F/M, Gen, It's not a constant but the warnings are there for a reason, Like the season he was introduced early, M/M, OH AND STEVE AND BILLY, Oh and abuse is going to be a thing in this book, There's going to be callbacks to the OG series, There's going to be flirting and shit but, Ve is baby, Ve is basically Jessica, WELL SHE IS JESSICA, YEA THAT'S...sort of a thing here?, but other than that, but rEVERSED, dustin and ve?, nothing major yet, that's the story folks, this is going to be VERY different than the OG, we're talking about Neil and Ve's biological parents after all, yea that's happening here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieWrites/pseuds/CarrieWrites
Summary: Reverse Story of the Bookworm & Toothless SeriesSet in the time of The Scholar & The BardBilly didn't have a say in moving out of California.He didn't have a say in moving to Hawkins.Or going there first with his step-sister Max who he mostly tolerated.But what he DID have a say in...Is taking in a scared, mysterious girl named Twelve and everything that came with her.Which included a monster from another dimension and a whole gang of kids and adults who know of her and her sister, Eleven.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson/Original Female Character(s), Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 11





	1. OCTOBER 16TH 1984

Billy stared at the girl who he caught rummaging through the trashcan outside the house, her having frozen, eyes wide like deer in headlights.

She had a slimy, dirty dress with an equally dirty jacket, her messy pixie cut hair tangled and untamed.

Shit…

“Hey!”

She flinched, dropping whatever she had in her hand and bolted to the woods.

“Hey! Fucking, you little shit, get back here!”

He ran after the girl, grabbing onto the girl’s wrist-

When she pushed him across to a tree, his head spinning when he groaned, cursing under his breath.

The girl hid, shaking.

“Jesus Christ, you little shit, I want to help!” Billy yelled, rubbing his head.

Silence.

He sighed.

“Fine! Starve for all I care! Not like I care anyway.”

He turns, leaving when he hears footsteps coming behind him, causing him to smirk as he felt a scared presence follow him from behind.

Good thing Maxine is at the arcade.

X

He makes the mysterious girl shower in his bathroom, leaving a pair of clean clothes on the counter (an old t-shirt of his and one of Max’s sweats), leaving to the kitchen to make the girl something to eat.

He opened the freezer and found a box of Eggos that he and Max are NEVER going to eat so he prepares that for her, putting them in the toaster.

He got the peanut butter out, opening it up when he hears the ‘tip, tap’ of footsteps.

“Hey, you little shit.”

He looks up to see the girl, now free of the dirt, had scars covering her face and her arms. He almost flinches at the sight of them.

“Fought a bear?”

She furrowed her eyebrows.

“The scars.”

She looks at them, widening her eyes before hiding them behind her back.

She shakes her head.

“Where did you get them?”

No answer.

“Okay, don’t talk. I don’t really care.”

He does, a little.

What kid, that looks like Maxine’s age, has scars like those?

She walks closer to him, and Billy notices more.

Freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose.

Bright, blue eyes.

Tannish skin tone.

Dark brown, wavy hair (he thought it was black, probably from it being dark and the dirt).

She looks to the box of Eggos, and widened her eyes, familiarity in her eyes.

“Had them before?”

She turns to him and nods.

“Good, 'cause you’re eating that today…and peanut butter.”

She furrowed her eyebrows.

“P…Pee-nut But-r?” She asks, catching Billy by surprise.

“Well, you do talk. Yeah, peanut butter. Lots of protein.”

He noticed her accent.

Was it Spanish?

“Are you Mexican?”

She shook her head, furrowing her eyebrows as if she was trying to remember (later Billy would realize she was), before smiling.

“C-Colom..bia. Colombia.”

Colombia.

“Colombian. You’re Colombian?”

“Si.”

“What’s your name?”

She hesitated, looking around.

“We’re alone if you’re worried if someone is listening. Maxine won’t come till later.”

“Maxine?”

“Step-sister. Red hair, a bit of a bitch.”

She frowned at the last part but decided to ignore it.

She lifts her left arm, twisting her arm to show-

A number tattooed on her wrist.

012.

“Name.”

Oh shit.

“Twelve? That’s you’re name?”

She nods before smiling sadly.

“Ve for short.” She murmurs.

“Pretty shit name but, if you say so.”

She lowers her arm.

She points at him.

“What?”

She taps her tattoo, points to her, and then points to him.

“Oh. Billy. My name is Billy.”

She nods, smiling at him, jumping when the toaster popped up the Eggos.

“Ready to eat?”

X

“Wait, you have superpowers?”

She nods, mouth full of Eggos with Peanut Butter smeared on it.

“Bullshit.”

She glared at him, putting down her Egg on her plate, staring at it…

And the Eggo lifts into the air by itself.

Billy stands up abruptly from his chair.

“Shit!”

She lowers it.

She swallows her mouthful.

And…

“Bullshit.” She mocks him.

He glared at her.

“Okay then, why are you here then? Hmm?”

“…Bad Men. After me and…my sister.”

Shit.

“I’m guessing your sister has powers too?”

She nods.

“Si.”

Fuck.

She sobs, covering her face.

“Mike…Lucas…D…Dustin…help us hide in…November-“

“Last year November?”

“Day 337 since Bad Men found us and made us separate to be safe.”

“So, last year November.”

“Yes.”

Billy sighed before freezing.

“That tattoo…did they experiment on you?”

“E…Expee-reem-nt?”

They did.

She doesn’t know what basic words mean.

“Experiment, where they do tests on you for results?”

She pales.

“Y…Yes.”

“Did they punish you? The Bad Men?”

“Yes…when I failed or they didn’t like a result.”

Shit.

What exactly is he-

“Are they still looking for you?”

She tenses, before getting up.

“Yes. Not safe for y-“

“Whoa hey, slow down there Ve, you’re not going anywhere.”

“But, they’ll hurt you! They’ll try to kill you! Like they almost killed my friends!”

“Yeah well, I helped you right? That’s probably getting me on their shit list.”

She whimpered.

“Ok…guess we’re stuck with each other. Great.”

He sighed before looking at Ve.

“Okay you little shit, you’re living with me until we can find a better place for you to stay. Trust me…this isn’t the best place for you to hide from violence.”

“Anything away from the lab is better.”

“If you say so.”

X

Ve laid in the ground of Billy’s closet (which he rearranged and set up to be a bit more comfortable for her to sleep in), peeking through the blinders as she heard voices, Billy and another girl (probably Maxine) talking (well, talking LOUDLY and very rudely) to each other.

She hugged herself, tears running down her cheeks.

Billy was nice…

Mean-nice, but still…

But she missed Mike.

And Lucas.

And…Dustin.

And El.

She missed her family.


	2. OCTOBER 23RD 1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's starting to rub off on Ve, and her him.
> 
> Ve learns about Ghostbusters after a run-in with Dustin in the library.

“God damn it Twelve, when I said you could borrow my shirts, I didn’t mean you could steal them!”

“Well, you won’t let me borrow Max’s shirts!”

“Because she’ll NOTICE!”

Ve rolls her eyes, sticking her tongue out.

“Why don’t you use those coins you earn from doing those odd jobs for good use and buy your own clothes?”

“I can’t. Someone might recognize me.”

“Oh, like how you quite literally hang around your group of nerds’ homes to watch them?”

“The Party.”

“Nerds.”

“Billy.”

“Ve.”

She flips him off.

This girl has been a real pain in the ass once she got comfortable around him and dropped the shy act.

To be fair though, that’s his fault.

He KNOWS he’s rubbing off her.

She grabs an apple, biting into it before going to the door.

“WHOA HEY! You didn’t say where you were going.”

“Library. Reading more Stephen King. Be back late. I’ll enter through your window in case Max is home.”

Billy sighed, wiping his face.

“Fine.”

Ve smiled at him.

"¡Gracias, Billy!”

She leaves, Billy groaning.

“That little shit’s so lucky that-“

He didn’t want to actually say it out loud but, just as he was rubbing off on Ve, she was rubbing off on him.

She actually seemed to genuinely like him for some god damn reason.

X

Ve adjusted the jacket Billy gave her, claiming it was his old one and didn’t fit him anymore.

Honestly, she doesn’t understand why Billy wasn’t as nice to Max as he was to her.

Sure, she was only judging from hearing their fights but...

Still, it was worrying.

Siblings shouldn’t fight like that.

Her, El and...

She never fought with her sisters like that.

She walked into the library, waving to the librarian before heading into the horror section.

She pulled out Carrie, a personal favorite of hers.

Along with ‘Salem’s Lot (she saw The Shining and stuck her tongue out at it. She didn’t like it.), Sometimes They Come Back, The Mist, and Firestarter.

She sees IT, but decides to pass, for now, the size of the book intimidating.

She could feel the librarian’s gaze on her, but she didn’t pay any attention to her, stacking a few books in a pile and started rereading Carrie.

She hears a door open and looks up from the book and she just…

FREEZES.

Dustin’s here.

She panics, stacking the books in a way that would hide her face from him, a weird feeling spending around her back, her belly tightening a weird way she didn’t like.

Oh god, she feels like she’s going to cry.

…

IS she crying?

She wipes her cheeks.

Yeah, she’s crying.

She watches as Dustin looks through the books, scanning through the titles.

“Wait…where’s Carrie?”

She looks at the book in her hand and quickly switches it for Firestarter, just as Dustin turns and sees her.

Her anxiety rose as he smiles, in the way that she KNOWS he’s going to walk over to her.

But oh…

She missed seeing his smile after 344 days since she last saw him, the boys, and El.

He’s now in front of her, her face still hidden from his view.

“Hey, um…are you done with that?”

He motions to Carrie, and she slowly nods.

“Y…Yes,” she says, in her imitation of an American accent.

She hands it to him with her right arm, the one without the tattoo, not willing to risk him seeing it with her left arm.

“Thanks,” he says, taking it, smiling at it.

“I’ve…never really liked horror but…”

His expression falters for a moment, sadness revealing before he smiles at her, and she now realizes he’s forcing the smile.

“The main character, Carrie, reminds me of someone special to me…she’s gone now so…it helps I guess.”

She hopes the gasp she lets in is unnoticed by him.

He’s talking about her.

“I don’t even know why I’m talking about it to yo-“

“I hope you find her again.” she blurts out, nearly forgetting to say it in an American accent.

He blinks before laughing shakily.

“Thanks but…she’s gone.”

Is that what they think?

That…she and El were killed along with the demogorgon?

“Gone? Like…dead?”

Dustin bit his lip before nodding.

Her heart breaks.

“I’m sorry.”

He shrugs before grinning.

“Hey, maybe we can go trick or treating together! My friends and I are going as the Ghostbusters, but maybe we can meet up. I’m Dustin, Dustin Henderson.”

For a moment, she contemplates in saying her name is Vera (you know, VEra?), but she says a forgotten name…

A FORBIDDEN NAME.

“Jessica. Jessica Hernandez.”

Her birth name before her parents forbade her and anyone else from calling her that again.

The cake had nine candles that year she had the name taken from her.

It was also the last cake she and El ever had too.

Well, Mamá and Papá aren’t here anymore.

They’re dead.

Killed by the demogorgon.

Mike had said so.

So, she’s going to take it back.

“Jessica? Can I call you Jess?”

She nods.

“Yes.”

“Well, hopefully, I’ll see you on Halloween, Jess.”

He goes to the librarian, and she watches as he waves off the fact he now can’t check out another book (“Five books are the limit”), leaving the library.

She looks at the books before deciding to get up.

She’s going to get IT after all.

X

A check-out later, Ve carries the bag of five books out the library.

She heads into an alley, and she breaks into a sob, covering her mouth.

Tears run down her cheeks as she shut her eyes.

They thought she was dead.

They think she and El are dead.

She let in a breath, wiping her tears as she went back to the sidewalks, crossing her arms.

Ghostbusters?

What was that?

Do they…

Oh.

They bust ghosts.

…How is that a costume thing?

Maybe Billy knows.

She looks to see the movie theater, the word ‘Ghostbusters’ appearing on it.

Oh.

It’s a movie.

Like Star Wars.

She liked Star Wars.

Billy…rented?…was that the word?

Yeah.

Rented.

He rented all three movies for her to watch when she talked about it for the first time.

Star Wars were the first movies she ever watched.

Maybe…he’ll let her watch it?

In the theater.

With a bunch of other people.

…

Maybe not alone.


	3. OCTOBER 25TH 1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy reluctantly takes Ve to the movies.
> 
> With something similar to El and Hopper's 'Don't Be Stupid Rules'.

Billy had said no.

Well, …he said MORE but…overall he said no.

Even when she offered to buy BOTH of their tickets with her coins.

But the risk of someone dangerous seeing her and following her to where she was hiding?

Yeah, no.

Ve had begged and begged but…

Billy’s answer remained the same.

Now, she just pouted, not looking at him while she ate her food, Max had left to the arcade…again.

Billy HATED to admit it, but he was getting worried about the girl’s lack of talking.

She usually talked his ears off about the nerds or her sister.

It was annoying most of the time and he normally had to physically hold himself back from yelling at her to shut up.

But this was even more annoying.

The silence was overbearing, and eating at him.

Yeah, she talked too much, but he had gotten used to it and now…

She’s giving him the cold shoulder for what?

Not being allowed to watch ONE stupid nerd movie?

He let the barbell he was lifting drop, LOUDLY, causing her to flinch, dropping her sandwich.

She…tensed, whimpering.

“What?” He snapped, a little too loudly cause she flinched again, covering her ears, squeezing her eyes shut.

He relaxed his stance a little.

Oh…

Fuck.

Now he feels like a dick.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to-“

“It’s okay.” She whispered, her voice cracked, wiping her cheeks.

She’s crying.

Oh, good going Billy.

“Don’t…don’t like loud noises.”

“No one does, but I guess you’re more sensitive about it.”

She shrugs.

“…Why do you even WANT to watch the movie anyway?”

She looked at him, blinking at him in confusion.

“What?”

“I mean, there has to be a reason WHY, since you only wanted to watch Star Wars because you wanted to know if Mike’s Yoda impression was good, or if the Millennium Falcon you made float was really that small. So what’s the reason for Ghostbusters?”

She looked down, biting her lip.

“…Dustin saw me at the library.”

At the sight of Billy going pale, she quickly added; “H-He didn’t know it was me, I hid my face and…change my voice.”

“Change your voice, like how?”

She gulped, before saying, in her American accent; “Like this.”

“Oh…pretty good American impression.”

“Thanks…he mentioned going as Ghostbusters for Halloween with his friends, which are Mike, Will, and Lucas.”

“Yeah, I know. Nerds.”

“The Party.”

“Whatever.”

She wasn’t going to add him inviting her to trick or treating, that was another conversation for another time.

“So…Dustin mentioned Ghostbusters and now you want to watch it?”

She nods.

“…You’re going to end up as a nerd if you end up liking all the stuff they talk about.”

“That’s okay. Lucas already calls me Bookworm.”

“You know what….he makes a good point. You are a bookworm.”

“Thank you…what’s a bookworm?”

“It’s someone who loves to read a lot of books. I…I don’t think he meant it as a compliment.”

“Well…I like it. So I’m MAKING it a compliment. Cause it’s true. I’m a bookworm.”

And she’s back, jeez.

Billy sighed, wiping his face.

“Okay, …you can watch Ghostbusters.” He caved, watching as Ve’s eyes widened and she grinned, jumping up and down.

“WITH RULES.” He exclaimed, causing her to stop.

“I expect you to follow these rules exactly and if you don’t, you can kiss going to the library goodbye. Got it?”

She nodded.

“Yes, Billy.”

“Good. Rule Number 1; You’re getting a seat at the very back, I don’t care if they’re crappy seats or not, you sit at the back where no-one can see you, or at the very least, can BARELY see you. Rule Number 2; No popcorn, no soda, no candy. What if a bad man works with the food? And Rule Number 3; I BUY THE TICKETS. You can pay for yours by giving me the coins and I’ll pay you back the change if there’s any but I buy the tickets, okay?”

Ve nods.

“Okay. Promise!”

“Good, now, if you want to pay for your ticket, give me your coins.”

X

A few hours later, 20 minutes before the movie starts, Ve and Billy walked to the theater.

Billy hands their tickets as Ve, wearing Billy’s old jacket, and a hat to hide her face hid behind him, shielding her face.

As they were let in, Ve could smell the popcorn and her mouth watered.

No, no, rule number 2.

No popcorn, soda, or candy.

Bad men could be working there.

They walked into the screening room that was playing Ghostbusters, and Ve made a beeline to the back of the room, getting the back seats.

They weren’t that bad of seats.

She can still see the screen.

“I’m going to the bathroom real quick, don’t move.”

“The movie starts soon, hurry.”

“Eh, I don’t care if I miss the first few minutes.”

Ve kind of did, sinking into her seat as Billy left, wrapping the jacket tighter around her body.

Sure, she’s been out alone in public…

But there’s a crowd of people here.

She suddenly felt uneasy and scared.

She stayed put though, refusing to break any rules.

She’s not willing to risk losing her library privileges over something that she can protect herself from if things actually went bad while Billy went to the bathroom.

X

10 minutes into the movie, Billy came back, holding a large popcorn bowl, and drinks.

He sits down and hands Ve the popcorn.

She furrows her eyebrows as she tears her gaze from the movie for a second.

“Rule 2?”

“Probably should have phrased that better: YOU can’t buy the goods. I decided to be nice and buy us some snacks to share. Hope you like Coke.”

Ve grins, grabbing some popcorn.

“Thanks, Billy.”

“Yeah, yeah, now shut up you little shit, and watch the movie.”

She quietly giggles and shoves the popcorn in her mouth.

It was salty, hot, and kind of buttery, and she could hear the crunchiness over the loud speakers of the movie.

She liked it.

Made her thirsty though.

She takes a sip of the coke, and smiles at the bubbles and sweetness of the soda.

Billy steals a glance at Ve for a second (goddamnit, the movie was actually good so far, he hated it), and sees the pure joy in her eyes she had when she watched Star Wars for the first time.

Maybe this wasn’t a bad idea, he rarely sees her this happy.

X

“I liked it!”

“Eh, could have been better.”

The movie had ended, Billy throwing the cups of coke that were now half-filled from them not finishing the drinks and the empty popcorn bowl in the trash.

Ve grinned at Billy and hugged him, catching him by surprise.

“Gracias, Billy.”

He awkwardly pats her back, not used to the affection.

“No problem.”


	4. OCTOBER 29TH 1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ve tells Billy that she had another sister, calls him her big brother (in Spanish), and beats MADMAX's score on Dig Dug.

“Ve...I need your help.”

She looks up from reading IT, Billy looking at her.

“With what?”

He grumbled before;

“I’m taking Spanish for school and Maxine and I are starting tomorrow since moving here.”

She widened her eyes.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and I don’t know shit about Spanish except how to count to ten and some words.”

Ve smiles.

“I’ll help you.”

X

And so the lesson started, and Billy was getting a bit frustrated.

But god bless Ve, she’s super patient.

And a surprisingly good teacher for someone who doesn’t know how to write very well...

Then again, she can read really big books with and has a good vocabulary (even if she doesn’t use it sometimes).

Slowly though, the topic shifted (Billy is starting to suspect Ve has really bad ADHD cause while a good teacher, she’s jumping between different things on Spanish he’s pretty sure doesn’t need to learn, but oh well) and they’re laughing at Billy’s dumb jokes.

He wasn’t even aware he could make jokes.

Ve wiped her eyes, giggling.

“Gabby and El would have found that hilarious!”

Billy furrows his eyebrows, the laughing dying down a bit.

“Who’s Gabby?”

And just like that, Ve’s smile vanishes, horror in her expression at what she just shared.

“S-Someone! No one.” She quickly stammered.

He narrows his eyes.

“Someone or no one?”

Ve hesitates, looking at Billy with watery eyes, rubbing her wrists before looking down.

“...little sister. BLOOD sister.”

She had another sister?

“Why don’t you talk about her?”

Ve let the tears run down as she turned, a quiet sob escaping.

Oh...

“Oh, shit...I’m sorry Ve, I shouldn’t have asked.”

She wiped her eyes, sniffling.

“I don’t like talking about her...makes me sad.”

A very tensed silence grows as Ve wrapped her arms around her legs, bringing them to her chest.

“...Want some Eggos?”

X

Billy and Ve were watching ET on the TV, Ve’s plate of Eggos empty as she had eaten all of them.

Originally, Billy had wanted a distraction from the tension there was after learning about Gabby.

But ET was surprisingly good and Ve seemed interested in it enough.

The conversation had been mostly forgotten for now.

X

“Make sure to stay away from Max if you see her.”

“Okay.”

“Do NOT take off your sunglasses or the hat under any circumstances.”

“Okay.”

“And be back by 10-“

“Billy!” Ve exclaimed, exasperated and amused by Billy’s attitude, putting on his old jacket.

“No, I’m serious, alright!”

“I’m not stupid Billy, okay.”

“I’m not saying you are, I’m just saying.”

She smiles at him as she opens the door.

“Okay hermano mayor, I’ll be back by 10.” She says, missing the shocked expression on his face.

Billy blinked, shocked beyond his mind.

It was in Spanish, but he’s pretty sure she called him ‘big brother’.

Is...is that what she sees him as?

...Strangely, he feels worried that she sees him as such...willingly too.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

X

Ve was playing this arcade game called Frogger, grinning as she got the highest score.

As she was putting the name she decided to go by arcade-wise, she heard yelling and clamoring, freezing when;

“I’m going! I’m going! I’m going!”

She turns to see not only Dustin yelling, but the whole Party, tears welling up in her eyes as her eyes darted from Lucas, to Will, and then Mike.

Jesus, they’ve all grown.

Well, it’s her first time seeing Will but still, the other boys have grown from last year.

She then smiles, wiping her eyes as Dustin loses and cursed out the arcade system, Lucas reassuring him that he’ll get it one day.

“Whatever, I’m still top on Centipede and Dig Dug.”

Ve smiled, remembering seeing his name when she played that game.

She got in second place so, he’s not lying about that.

“Are you sure about that?”

Ve looked up to see another boy eating a sort of snack.

“Sure about what?’

Ve watched as Dustin ran to the games, biting her lip nervously when he cries out in disbelief.

“751,300 points?!”

“That’s impossible!”

“Who’s MadMax?”

Ve freezes at the name.

Max…

She zones out the rest of the conversation, crossing her arms.

Now, Billy said to not go near Max, and she promised.

But…

She huffed, deciding that when the boys leave, she’ll stay as late as she can to beat Max’s score.

For now, she decides to go back to Frogger, the game weirdly addicting.

X

The boys have left and she went to play Dig Dug, inserting the coins needed for it as she plays, biting her lip.

Now, she may not know Max personally, partly because Billy doesn’t want her to drag Max into the secret, but Dustin was upset.

She doesn’t like seeing him upset.

So, she’s going to beat Max’s score.

How hard can it be?

X

Hard.

It’s so hard.

Ve huffed, inserting the coins again to play for the 5th time in a row.

God, she’s so close to beating Max’s score.

600,050 points.

She can do it.

She hesitates before removing the sunglasses.

Just for this game, she’ll put it back on after she beats it.

X

She grins in triumph at the score shown on the screen.

980,000 points.

She types in her name;

BOKWRM.

Bookworm.

Lucas’ nickname for her that was an insult at first, but now is a beloved name she likes.

She puts on her glasses again, yawning.

She’s so tired.

X

As she walked to Billy’s house, she went around to the back, tapping lightly on the window.

The window lifts up to show Billy’s annoyed face.

“You have any idea how late it is?!”

“M’sorry, had to beat Max’s score on Dig Dug.” she yawned, climbing on, entering his room.

“Beat Max’s- you know what I don’t care, it’s nearly midnight Ve!”

“Sorry Billy, I’m really sorry. Please don’t be mad,” she says, looking at him with tired, yet scared eyes.

What was he going to do?

Was he going to hit her?

That’s what Mamá y Papá did.

Billy sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“No, I’m not. Just tired. Go to sleep you little shit, it’s late.”

She nods, going to the closet and closing the door as Billy sighed.

Jesus, this kid has him wrapped around her finger.

And she doesn’t even know it.


	5. OCTOBER 30TH 1984

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Ve grows closer, much to Billy's reluctance.

Ve was reading IT, laying on Billy’s bed with a pillow propped under her head.

He and Max had gone to school and for the first time since he found her…

She was alone.

She yawned, closing the book, getting tired of reading.

She considers going to the Arcade, but decides against it, not wanting to waste any more coins.

She sighed, looking around till she found a bandanna, hesitating.

_It’s not going to work._

_You’ve tried it before._

_Your connection to her is broken._

She thinks for a moment before grabbing it, switching the channels of Billy’s radio till it reached a static one, tying the bandanna around her eyes.

She closed her eyes, letting a deep breath out, focusing.

Her sister wearing the flower crown.

Her sister hugging her as they sobbed.

Her sister eating the Eggos Mike gave them.

Her sister…

She let out a sob, ripping the bandanna from covering her eyes.

…that she no longer can contact.

And all thanks to the bad men.

She hugged herself tightly, tears running down as she sobbed, her eyes shut tight.

She felt so lonely.

X

Billy entered the house, cursing quietly about Max and her being annoying.

He furrows his eyebrows when he hears quiet sobs.

“Ve?” He called, walking towards his room, opening the door.

He paused as he hears the static from the radio and the discarded bandanna and a crying Ve, her hand gripping her hair tightly.

“Ve?”

She looks up, wiping her tears.

“Billy. You’re back.” She says, forcing a smile on.

Now, he’s still new at this whole, ‘he’s hiding a superpowered kid from the government’ thing, but he knows about this.

That Ve and El could somehow communicate telekinetically, through something called ’The Void’.

They used to be able to communicate through their heads, not needing The Void, but something happened that caused it not to work anymore (he suspects it’s tied to Gabby but, Gabby was a subject he was NOT allowed to bring up so…).

But…apparently on the day where they were separated from each other and their friends, something happened that severed their connection completely.

Ve has TRIED to get it back…

But it’s obvious she’s slowly losing hope.

“It’ll work, I know it will. You’re so fucking stubborn, I know it’ll work.”

She smiles, wiping her tears.

“Thanks.”

He winks at her, and she giggles before pausing.

“Hey, Billy?”

He sighed.

“Okay, what is it that you want?”

She blushes bright red, embarrassed he could tell she was going to ask him something.

But, she continues; “Halloween is tomorrow.”

“That it is, what about-….no.”

“Please?! I’ll be in costume!”

“Really, which is what?”

“Well…I wanted to be the Marshmallow Monster from Ghostbusters…but…I can be a ghost if you want me to cover my face.”

Billy arched an eyebrow.

“Dustin asked you to go trick or treating with him and his friends that day at the library, didn’t he?”

She smiled guiltily.

“…Yes?”

“Ve…” he sighed, pinching his nose.

“Please Billy, I really wanna go!”

He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“…Fine. You can go.”

She grins, getting up and running to hug Billy.

“Thank you!”

“Ah, with RULES, okay?! Like when we watched Ghostbusters.”

She lets go of him, nodding.

“Rule number 1: You are not to remove the costume at any point during trick or treating. Rule number 2: Be back before midnight. And rule number 3: You’re sharing your load with me.”

She nods.

“Deal!”

“Alright, so, going as a ghost should be easy enough. All you need is-“

X

Billy has never seen someone so excited about their costume.

Earlier, Ve was spinning around in the sheet they cut holes in for her to see.

Now, she fell asleep to reading IT on his bed, halfway done.

Billy found the superpowered girl complicated.

While she was annoying and gave him some shit, she was also the most empathetic and caring person he knows.

She’s also incredibly smart for someone who, he presumes, was experimented on for most of her life.

He picks her up, her humming softly as he carries her to the closet, laying her on the makeshift bed.

“Night, you little shit.”

He’s closing the door when suddenly he paused, hearing Ve quietly murmur;

“Buenas noches, hermano mayor.”

She called him big brother again.

He groaned, hating that he’s getting soft over this girl…

But it’s so fucking obvious that he cares about her, and actually sees her as a little sister.

An annoying ass sister, but still…

She’s so fucking patient with him it’s insane.

He sighed.

Well, let's see how Halloween goes.


	6. OCTOBER 31ST 1984 - THE REUNION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ve and the boys reunite on Halloween.

Ve was eating a sandwich, trying to distract herself until Billy and Max came home.

Home.

That’s the first time she thought of this place like it.

She likes it.

She finishes it, setting the plate in the sink.

She’s tempted to go out for a walk, but decided she wants to save her energy for trick or treating.

She grins, bouncing excitedly back to Billy’s room.

She can’t wait!

X

“Max is gone! You can come out now.”

Ve walks out of Billy’s room, the sheet at hand.

“Ah, wait. Before you go, I need to give you something.”

Ve furrows her eyebrows as Billy walks into his room and pulls his drawers open-

And pulling out a white long sleeve shirt and sweatpants with puffs horribly sewn on.

Ve dropped the sheet, covering her mouth.

“Yeah, I figured you could be the Marshmallow Monster once it got super dark and no one could really see your face. Be grateful cause I stabbed my hands a 100 fucking times trying to sew-“

Billy stumbled as the teenager pulls him suddenly into a hug, letting out a shaky sob.

“Thank you!”

He pats her head, slowly getting used to the random affection the girl gives.

“No problem, you little shit. Now put this on, and I’ll help you with your makeup.”

She grins, tugging down his shirt and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, taking the hand-made costume.

“¡Gracias!” She says, running to the bathroom, leaving a stunned Billy.

Well...she’s never done that before...

X

Ve was walking through the neighborhood, the pillow bag Billy gave her already feeling a bit heavy.

She was under the sheet, but it was already dark so, she decided after the next house, she’ll take off the sheet and go as the Marshmallow Monster.

She was looking around that she didn’t notice she bumped into someone, causing them to fall, their candy spilling everywhere.

Oh, no…

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” she exclaimed, gathering their candy to give back to them.

“Will! You alright?”

She freezes.

Oh, fuck.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Are YOU okay? Can you even see through those holes?”

She looked up to see Will Byers, in his Ghostbuster costume, the other boys watching intently.

Don’t cry, don’t cry.

“Yeah, I can. I’m sorry. Here-“ she says, putting on the American Accent, giving him the candy he dropped that wasn’t ruined.

Will smiled, before asking;

“What’s your name?”

“Jessica.”

“Wait, Jess? As in, Jessica Hernandez? You came!” Dustin exclaimed, grinning.

“You invited someone to go trick or treating with us?” Mike asked, looking upset.

“I-If your friend doesn’t want me to-“ Ve stammered, a heavy weight in her chest forming.

“No! It’s okay! Guys, this is Jess! I think she’s new here! Like Max!”

Not quite.

“Hi, I’m Lucas.” Lucas introduced himself, giving her his hand to shake.

Without thinking, she took it with her left hand, the tattooed hand, and shook it.

“Nice to meet you.”

Lucas elbowed Mike who rolled his eyes and reached out.

“Mike Wheeler.”

Ve smiled underneath the sheet before reaching out again.

“Hi, Mike.”

Her accent slipped, and she didn’t notice.

Mike did.

His expression softened, his annoyed glare vanishing to recognition.

His eyes darted to her hand to her wrist.

Ve follows his gaze and freezes, pulling it back.

SHIT!

“Mike, what is it?” Will asked, the boys noticing how he was acting.

Mike let in a gasp.

“…Ve?”

She swallowed, tears welling up.

Oh, screw it.

He figured it out and...

Friends Don’t Lie.

She took off the sheet and smiled at the boys, Lucas widening his eyes in shock, Dustin dropping his bag and Mike…Mike choked out a sob.

“Hola.” she croaked, tears running down, ruining her makeup.

She didn’t care.

She turned to Dustin, who’s looking at her in shock, like it’s all a dream.

“Not dead,” she says, remembering what he said to her in the library.

Dustin was the first to break out of his frozen shock, laughing and throwing his arms around her, twirling her around.

She yelped, but laughed, hugging him tightly.

“VE! YOU CAME BACK!!”

She covered his mouth, shushing him, but smiling.

“Not out in public. Careful. It’s why I call myself Jessica. It’s my real name.”

“Wait, like your birth name? You remember it?” Lucas asks, her turning to him.

“I’ve always known it. Bad Men took it from me after the incident.”

Lucas nodded before hugging Ve.

“I’m glad you’re alive Ve.”

She hugged him back, smiling.

“I’m sorry it took so long for me to come back.”

She released from him and went to Mike who has tears running down slowly.

“Mike?” she whispers, wiping his tears.

He let in a shaky breath.

“I…I thought I was going crazy…there were times I thought…I thought I saw you around the town…”

“You weren’t…you saw me. I’m so sorry big brother.” she whispered, tears running down.

He hugged her tightly, Ve hugging just as tight.

“It’s okay…it’s okay. You’re here now. And trick or treating!” he laughed, letting her go, wiping his eyes.

“I’m the Marshmallow Monster from Ghostbusters!” she giggled.

“You watched it?!”

“How?!”

“Did you like it?”

She giggles at their questions before turning to Will.

She’s never met him, but she smiles like she’s meeting an old friend.

“Hi, Will.”

“Ve, hi. I’ve heard so much about you…mainly because of Dustin.”

“Hey!” Dustin exclaims, cheeks reddening.

She smiles, hugging him.

“I’m glad I finally met you too.”

Will hugs back, smiling.

“Wait, where’s El? Did she make it out?” Mike asks, causing Ve to freeze, releasing Will.

She bit her lip, turning to Mike.

“She made it out of the Upside Down with me…but…there were too many Bad Men on our trail. We got separated and…”

She sobs, lifting the shirt a little to reveal a scar.

“They shot me with something that severed my connection to her. I’ve tried getting it back but…I can’t. I’m so sorry Mike.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s not your fault, it’s the Bad Men’s.” he quickly reassured her, a little disappointed but relieved that El made it out from the Upside Down.

“She’ll come back, I know she will though.” Ve says, positive in her statement.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

She swears she’ll find her sister or her sister will find her and they’ll be together again.

She promises herself this.


	7. OCTOBER 31ST 1984 - BOKWRM MEETS MADMAX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ve meets Max.

“You guys wore your costumes to school?”

“Yeah, and NO ONE dressed up Ve!”

“Jess, Dustin.” Ve reminds him, Dustin tensing.

“Shit, sorry V-Jess! I’m just not used to-“

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, flushing red as he looks at her with wide eyes, slowly melting into a happy smile.

“It’s okay. Just, not so loud. Don’t want to risk anything.”

Dustin held her hand, pressing a kiss to her cheek, Ve holding back from bursting out into sobs.

God, she missed him.

“But anyway, that wasn’t even the craziest part! After school, we were almost run over by a car!” Dustin adds, Ve spinning to him, widening her eyes.

“What?!”

“Yeah! The asshole driving didn’t even try to swerve out of the way!” Mike exclaimed, Ve growing angry.

“Who was the asshole? I’ll kill them.” Ve growled, Lucas, laughing nervously.

“Ve, we love you, but please don’t. Besides, if it wasn’t for Max-“

Ve freezes, eyes widening.

What-

What did he-

“Who?” She whispered, in horror.

Please...please don’t let it be Max, Billy’s little step-sister Max.

“Oh yeah, so there’s this girl, Max Mayfield who’s new at school, and she goes by Mad Max in the arcade, and she steered the car right out of the way before it hit us.”

She took in a shaky breath.

No...

No.

No no no no!

NO!

“Who...who was driving the car?” She whimpered.

“I think it was her brother? It probably was a sick joke.” Dustin says, Ve looking away as she covers her mouth in horror.

God, Billy...

He...he tried to KILL her boys?

For some joke?

She swallowed back her urge to cry, because she can’t explain to the boys that the asshole who tried to run them over was the asshole who’s taking care of her.

Hiding her.

Protecting her.

How can you explain that?

She sniffles, wiping her nose.

Ok, maybe she can talk to Billy about it later.

Maybe it was a huge misunderstanding.

But, as she tried to convince herself this, the more she got angry.

Sure, she’s gotten attached to Billy as time went on and saw him as a brother...

But...

The Party was her family FIRST.

And he ALMOST KILLED THEM.

She inhaled angrily, Dustin noticing and pulling her close, Ve calming at his touch and smiled sadly at him.

“I’m glad you want to protect us, but we can’t always solve it with murder, Ve. Besides...I doubt we’ll run into him again.”

Ok, that last part was wrong but...he has a point.

She can’t kill Billy, no matter how angry he made her for almost running over her boys.

But...she’s definitely going to talk to him about it.

But for now, Ve wrapped her free arm around him just as he had his free arm around her, smiling happily.

She’ll be angry later.

X

An hour later, the Party is discussing Three Musketeers when someone jumped them, the boys screaming as Ve froze, hiding behind Dustin.

Then, the person laughed, taking off their mask to reveal;

“Holy shit, you should have seen the look on your faces!”

Max Mayfield.

Billy’s younger step-sister.

Ve smiles nervously at her as the boys quiet down.

“And you? Who screams like that? You sound like a little girl.” She gestures to Lucas, causing Ve to giggle, catching Max’s attention.

“Who’s this?”

Ve looked to Dustin who noticed and grins.

“This is Jessica! Jess to her friends. She’s homeschooled, that’s why you’ve never seen her at school.”

Ve waves at her, Max arching an eyebrow.

“She’s a bit shy,” Mike adds, glaring at the redhead, earning an elbow from Ve.

“Am not!” She hissed.

Just not very trusting.

“V-Jess you are the DEFINITION of shy.” Lucas teased, earning a glare from the teenager.

“Bite me, Sinclair.” She hissed.

To make a point, she marched up to Max and held out her hand.

“Jessica Hernandez.” She introduced herself.

Max grins.

“Max Mayfield.” She says, taking it and shaking her hand.

“Max? As in MADMAX? In the arcade?”

“Who’s asking?”

“BOKWRM.” Ve smirks, Dustin shrieking ‘WHAT?!’ in the background.

“Holy shit, YOU’RE BOKWRM?! YOU BEAT MY SCORE ON DIG DUG WITH 980,000 POINTS!” Max exclaimed, the boys sharing shocked glances at each other.

Ve shrugged, smiling.

“No biggie.”

Max scoffs, grinning.

“All right, I like you. You’re with them?”

“Yeah! They’re my-“

“We’re her boys! Right, Jess?” Lucas says, walking to them, before adding;

“Strictly platonic though.”

Ve blushes but beams at Lucas for remembering what she had called them that night when her parents threatened them.

_DON’T TOUCH MY BOYS!!_

“Yeah. They’re my boys.” She says.

Max smirks.

“The girl of the group is the leader? Why haven’t we crossed paths yet?”

Because your brother doesn’t want you to know that he’s hiding a superpowered girl.

“Anyways, let’s hit up Loch Nora, that’s where the rich people live.”

Max wrapped an arm around Ve and, despite that inner voice telling her she shouldn’t try to be friends with her, since Billy didn’t want her talking to Max, she ignored it.

Billy pissed her off.

So, what’s one harmless night with her going to do?

She doesn’t even know who exactly she is.


	8. OCTOBER 31ST 1984 - JUST IN CASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just In Case = Promise

Ve talked to Max, Dustin, and Lucas, every now and then glancing back to see Mike scowling, poor Will conflicted.

She bit her lip, smiling as Lucas made a comment about ‘totally tubular’, Dustin repeating as Max laughed.

She honestly didn’t see what Mike’s problem with Max was...

She was cool and a badass!

She laughed when Dustin says;

“Jess, you’re like, totally tubular!”

“Oh my god, Dustin...please...no...” she giggled, Dustin grinning cheekily at her.

He purred at her and she bursts out laughing, Lucas groaning.

“Dude, you’re going to annoy your girlfriend by doing that.”

Ve and Dustin stops, both turning red.

Ve knew what a boyfriend and a girlfriend was, she just...didn’t think Dustin saw her like that.

“I’m NOT!...Am I?” Dustin exclaimed, before turning to her, worried.

Oh...he didn’t deny it.

Ve smiles before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Never. I like it when you purr. It’s cool.”

Dustin beams at her and she grins.

She turns back to Mike and Will, who are talking.

“I’m going to talk to Mike a bit. I’ll be back.”

She turns and walks to Mike, grabbing him by the arm and hissing;

“What is your problem, Mike?!”

“W-What?”

“With Max?! What is your problem?!”

“My problem is that she’s re-“

“-placing El? Do you realize how stupid that sounds? She’s not!” Ve exclaims, sighing.

Mike frowned, looking down.

Ve places her hands on his shoulders.

“You miss her, I know. You don’t think I do?” She whispered, causing him to look up to meet her tearful blue eyes.

“I miss her too, god I miss her Mike. But Max isn’t trying to replace El, she doesn’t even KNOW about her. Besides...I think Lucas and Dustin just wanted to make her a friend since she’s new...kinda like you did with El and I.”

Mike chuckles.

“...Except she wasn’t on the run from bad men and abusive parents.” Mike joked, causing Ve to playfully slap his shoulder, snorting.

“Ouch, Mike. Harsh!”

Mike sighed shakily.

“It’s not just that though...I thought after you revealed yourself, it was just going to be the party, because...well...it’s been 3-“

“353 days since El and I disappeared after killing the Demogorgon.” Ve interrupts, but Mike doesn’t mind, nodding.

“Yeah and...I’d like to spend time with my sister with Lucas, Dustin, and Will without anyone else butting in.”

“We will! I promise!” Ve swears, Mike, smiling at her.

Ve sighed, hugging him.

“Listen, Mike, I need you to know that I AM safe and being cared for by someone but...I can’t say who.”

“Why not?”

“They...they don’t want anyone to know. Dangerous.”

Mike nods, understanding.

The Bad Men could still be lurking, listening in.

“Okay. I trust you on that.”

“Thank you, Mike.”

They smile at each other when they hear Will call for Mike.

Mike freezes, turning around.

“Shit! Will!”

“What’s wrong?” Ve asks, worried, closing her eyes, exhaling.

“He’s…he has PTSD from being in the Upside Down and sometimes gets into these episodes. We try not to leave him alone just in case he gets into one so we can help but-“

Mike shook his head, clutching his hair.

He’s been so wrapped up on Ve coming back, he totally disregarded that fact.

Ve opens her eyes, blood running down her nose.

“Follow me, I know where he is.”

She takes Mike’s hand, and they both run to Will, passing the others.

She turns a corner and spots him.

“There!” She points.

“Will!” Mike calls, reaching to Will.

“Will, ¿que paso?” Ve asks, furrowing her eyebrows in worry when he glances around, taking his arm.

She flinches as the world went dark and intimidating, turning to see a huge shadow monster, freezing in horror.

“VE!”

She lets go when Mike calls her, eyes darting between her and Will.

“What did you see?”

She stammers before;

“Holy shit!”

Dustin rushes up to her and tenses, quickly wiping at her upper lip.

Blood.

She quickly wipes at her nose, burning red at forgetting to wipe it off.

“Is he okay?” Lucas asks, Ve turning to him as Max quickly joined them.

“I don’t know. I’m gonna get you home, okay? I’m gonna get you home. Hold on.” Mike says, helping Will up.

“All right, take it easy,” Dustin says, offering to help, but Mike pushes him off.

“I’ve got him.”

“Mike?” Ve whispers, furrowing her eyebrows.

He glances sadly at her but smiles.

“Just keep trick or treating with them Jess, alright? I’m bored anyway.”

Ve’s eyes watered but nodded, smiling.

“We’ll hang out someday. Promise.” She says, before hugging him and Will.

Mike presses a kiss to her forehead and smiles at her before walking away with Will.

X

It was getting close to midnight, almost 3 hours till, and Ve was walking with Dustin, Lucas, and Max already on their way to their places.

They were holding hands, Ve leaning on Dustin.

“I’m up ahead,” Dustin says.

Ve stops, Dustin, pausing when their arms are reached out.

He looks up and she smiles at him.

“I gotta go back to where I’m being kept safe…I just wanted to walk with you before I have to go back.”

Dustin swallowed, tears forming.

Why does he feel like she’s saying goodbye?

“I’ll be back tomorrow, don’t worry.” She quickly says, noticing the face drop.

“I just…have a curfew.”

He nods, smiling.

“Okay…bye, Ve.”

“Bye, Dustin.”

They let go of each other’s hands, Dustin continuing walking on.

Ve reaches for her ghost sheet, about to walk back when she sighs.

Oh, fuck it!

She runs back to Dustin.

“Wait!”

Dustin turns and is met with a sudden hug, Ve pressing a kiss to his lips.

He stumbles for a bit before choking out a laugh-sob, kissing back, wrapping his arms around her too.

They stay like this for a few seconds before Ve pulls back, giggling through her tears.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

Dustin laughs, wiping his tears.

“Honestly, same! But, I didn’t know if you wanted to.”

Ve kisses him again.

And again.

And again.

God, she ADORES this idiot.

“I do, I always do.” She admits, smiling at him.

He smiles.

“But uh, that kiss was also just in case I didn’t see you tomorrow.” Ve admits, Dustin grinning.

“Just in case?”

“Just in case.” Ve smiles.

What ‘Promise’ was to El and Mike, is what ‘Just in Case’ is to her and Dustin.

Just in Case.


	9. OCTOBER 31ST 1984 - ONCE Y DOCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters reunite.

Ve was walking back to Billy’s, a lovestruck expression on, her hand stroking her lips.

This was the best day ever.

She got to see her friends, trick or treat, and kiss Dustin.

How can it get any better?

Headlights glow behind her and the sound of a car stopping causes her to turn around.

It was a police car.

And Chief Hopper steps out of the car.

“…Twelve?”

Ve freezes, her breath caught in her throat.

She instinctually wraps the jacket she has on tight around her body, backing up.

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Billy’s going to KILL her!

…Okay, that’s an exaggeration (hopefully), but he’s going to be so PISSED.

“What are you doing out here? Are you trying to be caught?” Hopper exclaims, walking towards her.

“I’m trick or treating…WAS trick or treating…with the party.” Ve says, still walking backward.

Hopper cursed, muttering under his breath something she couldn’t catch.

“I…I need to go, the person taking care of me told me to be back by midnight.”

“Who?”

Ve scoffs.

If she won’t even tell the boys where she’s staying, what makes him think she’ll tell him?

“Even if I told you who, why do you want to know?”

“Because letting you out is stupid and risky and dangerous,” Hopper says.

“Good thing you didn’t find me first. I’m not telling, even if they pissed me off today.” Ve snaps, because despite Billy being stupid and mean and almost running over her boys…

She swore to him she wouldn’t say anything about where she was staying UNTIL he was okay with SOME people knowing.

That hasn’t happened yet, and Ve suspects that will never happen.

And she’s okay with it.

Because the fewer people who know her location, the fewer people are in danger.

“Twelve-“

“Jessica.” She hissed.

Hopper goes quiet for a minute before continuing.

“Jessica, just let me take you back to my place and you can rest up. You can tell whoever is taking care of you that the Chief stopped you, and took you in for the night. They can-“

“They know everything, and who was involved. They just don’t trust cops.” Ve bites, an equal distrust in her veins.

“Fair enough. Still, at least let me help you for tonight.”

Ve wrapped the jacket tighter, shivering.

It would be another hour's walk to get to Billy’s and she’s already so tired.

Maybe…maybe he’ll understand.

He’ll be mad, but hopefully, he’ll understand.

As long as she doesn’t say who’s taking care of her or her location, it’ll be okay.

Still, she glared at him as she walked up to his car, going to the backseat.

X

They arrived at a cabin of sorts, Hopper holding onto a jack-o-lantern trick or treating bowl with candy as he knocked on the door.

“Hey, kid. Open up, all right? Look, I know I’m late. I got candy here and…a big surprise, all right? I got all the good stuff.”

Ve furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

Who was he talking to?

“Please, will you open the door? I’m going to freeze to death out here.”

The doors unlock, Hopper opening it and Ve walks in, seeing a cord leading to a room.

“Ah…better wait a bit. She’s busy at the moment.”

She?

Ve looked around, taking off the jacket, leaving it on a chair.

She walks into the kitchen, looking at the empty plates in the sink, a note on the fridge making her pause.

**Buy more Eggos**

Eggos?

She pulls at the freezer, an opened Eggo box, with only four waffles in it.

Wait…

She.

Eggos.

No…it can’t be.

Ve slams the freezer closed, rushing to the room the cord goes into, unlocking the door, opening it…

Revealing El taking off the blindfold, sobbing.

No…

Ve’s knees buckled, letting in a gasp, El looking up.

Her eyes widened and Ve pressed her hand to her mouth, muffling her sob.

“…Ve?” El gasped, tears running down.

“Once…” Ve sobbed, running to her.

El pulled her into a hug, the sisters sobbing as the wrapped their arms around each other tightly, Ve pressing a gentle kiss to El’s cheek.

When they separate, El looks at her up and down, and pouts.

“No fair…you got to go trick or treating.”

Ve glared at Hopper.

“He didn’t let you? The person taking care of me let me.”

“Lucky.”

Ve closed the door, looking to El.

“Ve-“

“Jessie.” Ve says, and El goes frigid, covering her mouth.

“No, don’t-“

“Once, it’s safe. It’s okay. You can call me Jessie again.” Ve reassured her, El lowering her hands.

“…Promise?”

“Promise.”

El smiles, then frowns.

“Can I still call you Ve?”

“Yes.”

Ve wants to tell her everything, but Hopper could be listening.

She points at the blindfold El has and El understands.

“Don’t want Hop listening?”

“No, I don’t trust him.”

El tilts her head.

“Why?”

“You know why.”

El frowns, but nods.

She pulls a second blindfold from under her pillow, handing it to Ve.

The girls tie them over their eyes, sitting across from each other.

They reach for each other’s hands, focusing on getting into the void.

Once they’re in, Ve hesitates, waiting for El’s okay.

She nods, and Ve presses her hand against El’s cheek.

Memories in a fast blur are shared with El, but El smiled at the sight of Ve being taken care of this boy named Billy, who was mean, but she kind of understood how Ve saw past that.

She let out a sob once they got to recent memories, whimpering out a ‘Mike’ when memories of him show up.

She was jealous that Ve got to go out, and be able to see the boys again.

Ve lowered her hand, El blinking.

“…I miss him too.”

Ve smiled sadly, knowing what she meant.

“You’ll see him again, I promise. Even if I have to sneak you out of here from Hopper.”

El giggles.

“Speaking of which, what happened to you? We got separated that night and…I never was able to contact you after that.”

It was El’s turn.

El pressed a kiss to Ve’s cheek, and memories of hers flood in.

Living in the woods.

Hopper finding her.

The cabin.

The ‘Don’t Be Stupid’ Rules.

Eggo Extravaganzas.

Soaps.

Word of the day.

Seeing Mike in the void.

Her being…alone.

Ve blinked as El stepped back.

“…Hopper leaves you alone all day? With nothing to do?”

“Yeah but, isn’t that what Billy does?”

“No…well, not until he has school but even then, he still hangs out with me. And if I go out, he gives me rules. I follow them…except once, but he let it go. I won’t do it again though.”

El nods.

“Hopper says he’s working on a deal with them…with the people in the lab.”

“Bullshit.”

El wants to defend Hopper but…Ve’s been out, she’s out living.

Sure, she’s living discreetly and in hiding but…

She got to see their friends.

After 353 days.

El hasn’t.

And it’s not fair.

El wants to see them.

Ve notices El’s expression change, frowning and hugging her.

“…Tomorrow. Let’s hang out. Wherever you want. Arcade, library-“

“School?” El asks.

Ve pauses.

“School?”

“I want to see them as soon as possible. School.”

“…After school is finished, okay?” Ve says.

“3-1-5?”

“3-1-5.” Ve smiles, the echo of Mike explaining the numbers on his watch last year playing in their memory.

El nods.

“Okay…tomorrow.”

X

Ve stepped out of El’s room, El hugging her tight as Hopper hands over the jacket, pausing as looked at the tag.

“Hop, may I have my jacket back?” Ve asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

Hopper looks up, nodding.

“Yeah, here.”

He gives it to her, and Ve puts it on.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off?”

“I like to keep my location classified, thanks.” Ve says, leaving the cabin.

Hopper sighs, writing down the name he saw in the tag…

_Billy H._


	10. NOVEMBER 1ST 1984 - RAINBOW DISCUSSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Ve talk about Steve, Dustin, and the LGBT.

It was an hour past midnight, she knew this.

But she got to Billy’s…

And there was another car in the driveway, Billy’s nowhere to be found.

She frowned, already going to Billy’s window.

She opened it, quietly stepping in.

She heard voices, two sounding like adults and the other like Max.

She felt her heart hammer frightfully loud, swallowing nervously.

She didn’t like this.

She hears a car pulling up into the driveway.

Billy…

She quickly hid in the closet, closing the door.

She hears voices again once the door opens.

Then…shouting.

Something about Billy picking up Max and failing to.

She rolled her eyes, still annoyed with Billy-

A voice, a male ADULT’S voice rose, and she froze.

Oh god, …she could recognize a dangerous tone when she hears it.

She keeps looking through the blinds, her back filled with so much tension.

Please…please, get in here Billy.

It doesn’t sound safe out there.

Is this what he meant about this place not being the best to hide from violence?

She breathes out in relief when Billy enters his room, but goes frozen when a man storms after him.

She pulls Billy’s back to the closet with her telekinesis, Billy going frigid when he realized she was here.

She glared at the man through the blinds, but Billy put his hand behind his back.

He shook a finger side to side.

He’s telling her not to do anything.

Ve flinched as she heard a slap echo the room, squeezing her eyes shut.

Oh, GOD, how she wants to throw the man across the room.

No one hurts her friends.

Not even if they’re assholes most of the time.

The door closes, and Billy slumps on the floor.

Ve pushes the closet door open, inching forward towards him.

She saw his shoulders shake and her heart broke for him.

She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against his back.

Letting him know that he was okay.

He isn’t alone.

THEY weren’t alone.

“…Sorry, I came back so late.” She whispered.

“…Well, if you had come at the time we agreed upon, you’d have to wait for me for at least an hour so…it’s okay. We both broke that rule.” Billy said quietly.

Ve pulls the pillowcase full of candy, opening it.

“Rule 3: Share load with you.” She said, smiling at him.

He smiles at her, and for a moment, she decides to forgive him for almost running over her boys.

He’s an asshole, but sometimes…he can be nice.

They can talk about it after Billy comes back from school.

Not right now.

Not after what happened.

“Where were you that made you so late?” She asks.

“A party for teenagers.”

“Older teenagers?” She asks, Billy, holding back a snicker at her question.

“Yeah, older teenagers.”

Ve smiles, biting into her 3 Musketeers.

Billy furrows his eyebrows at her face.

“What?” She asks.

“…Were you kissing someone?”

Ve freezes.

“How did you know?”

“Your lips are all swollen in a way that suggests that.”

She blushes, covering her mouth.

“Who was it?”

Ve bit her lip, smiling.

“…Dustin.”

Billy chokes on his candy.

“Wait…he knows?”

“Mike figured out it was me because he saw my tattoo…so I showed myself. They don’t know where I’m hiding or that you’re taking care of me. They just know I’m safe.” Ve explains.

“Huh…interesting,” Billy mutters.

Ve shrugs, continuing eating her candy.

“…Ve?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know Steve Harrington?”

Ve furrowed her eyebrows.

“Steve Harrington…” she mumbles, before widening her eyes in remembrance.

“He dates Mike’s sister Nancy.” She says, smiling she remembered.

It had been a flying comment during the time Mike was hiding her and El, but she remembered it.

“Why, did you see him at the party?” She asks.

“Something like that,” Billy says, nonchalant.

Ve pauses, studying his face.

“…What?”

Ve grins.

“You like him.”

Billy chokes on his candy again.

“Why the fuck would you think that? That’s gross!” He whispered-yelled.

“Why is it gross?” Ve asks, and Billy has to take a moment to realize the question she’s asking is genuine.

“Wait…you don’t think it’s weird?”

“What’s weird?”

“A boy liking a boy?”

“…No? Why? Is it weird?” Ve asks.

Billy almost laughs, her innocence catching by surprise.

“Most people think it’s bad.”

“Why would it be bad? If you like someone and they like you, they should be together.” Ve says, shrugging.

Oh, Ve…it’s not so simple.

“Yeah well…most people don’t like two people of the same gender dating. Some even go as far as to hurt or even kill people because of it.” Billy tells her, hating having to tell her this.

She pauses from finishing the candy bar in her hand, horror in her expression.

“…Why?” She whimpers, her voice cracking.

She looks genuinely upset by this fact.

He shrugged.

“…I-Is that why they shaved El’s head? Cause I kissed her?” Ve whimpers, putting down her candy.

Billy tenses.

“I thought El was your sister?”

“Before we thought of each other like that.” Ve answers.

“Isn’t she your biological sister?”

“No…that was Gabby…”

Oh, right.

“…Ve, do you like girls?”

Ve looks at him…and nods.

“But you kissed Dustin?”

“I like girls and boys.” Ve says, so clear, without hesitance.

Like this part of her is certain of that fact.

That she’s bisexual.

Wait…does she even know the names for people like that?

“Ve, do you know what being bisexual is?”

She shook her head.

“Oh well…it means you like two genders. Male and Female…boys and girls.”

Ve widened her eyes, and grins.

“Bisexual…I’m bisexual.”

“Wait till I tell you the other names.” Billy grins.

It…was kind of refreshing to talk about something like this to someone with an open mind like hers.

Someone…so accepting.


	11. NOVEMBER 1ST 1984 - JEALOUSY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El and Ve spend the day together, breaking Hopper's rule.
> 
> Billy learns about Ve's real name through Hopper and assumes wrongly that Ve told the Cheif about where she was staying.

_**Out. Won’t be back till late. Left through the window. See you then.** _

_**-Ve** _

Ve put the note on the bedside table next to Billy’s bed, who was still sleeping.

She sighed, taking a spare bag that Billy doesn’t use that carries her coins, and her books, opening the window and leaving through it, closing it again.

She got on the ground, walking towards the woods.

Time to see El, and take her out.

X

She walked towards the cabin, getting close when she hears voices.

She walks closer to the cabin, sitting on the ground, in a spot that, if Hopper got out, he wouldn’t see her.

She closes her eyes, breathing out.

El.

El.

She enters the void, sighing out in relief.

Their connection is back, thank god.

“He says he needs me.” El was saying, eating a potion that looks like the Eggo Extravaganza she showed in her memories to Ve.

“You want me to check up on him?”

El shakes her head.

“Ve’s back so…he won’t be as sad. He still is just…not as much.”

That was true.

Mike was still sad and angry, but he wasn’t as much when he figured out she was the ghost.

Still, …she doesn’t like it that he’s still sad.

“I know that you miss him, alright? But it’s too dangerous. You’re the last thing he needs right now.”

Ve’s nostrils flared in anger, clenching her fists.

“But, Jessie-“

“Jessie?”

“Ve.”

“Oh, well…I don’t know what Ve’s guardian at the moment is thinking, but-“

“They did the right thing,” El says. “They have their own ‘Don’t Be Stupid’ rules for when she goes out.”

Hopper sighed, and Ve smirked in victory.

“She’s going to get caught if they continue to let her go out. It’s still not safe El.”

El is silent at that part, Ve standing behind her chair.

“You’re going to see him. Soon. And not just in that head of yours. You’re going to see him in real life. I feel like I’m making progress with these people.”

“Bullshit.” Ve hissed, El tensing at the sound of her voice, then relaxing.

And Ve could notice the annoyance and anger in her body language as she looked towards Hopper.

“Friends Don’t Lie,” El says, narrowing her eyebrows.

“What?”

“You say ‘soon’ on day 21. You say ‘soon’ on day 205. You now say ‘soon’ on day 326?” El asks, causing Ve to scoff.

“Liar.” She hissed.

“What is this? You’re counting down the days now like you’re some prisoner?” Hopper asks.

“Compared to Ve, yes I am.” El snaps, causing Hopper to quiet.

“When is ‘soon’?”

“‘Soon’ is when...it’s not dangerous anymore.”

“Ve is out and she hasn’t been caught.”

“Yet.”

Ve let out a growl.

“When am I allowed to go out and see my sister? To see my friends? To see Mike?” El asks, growing impatient.

“...I don’t know.”

“On day 500?”

“I don’t know.”

“On day 600?”

“I don’t know.”

“On day 700? Day 600?”

“No!”

“I NEED TO SEE THEM! TELL ME!” El yells, slamming her fists on the table.

“I said I-“

El slams the plate against Hopper, Ve flinching.

“Oh, shit! Shit!”

El stands, growling the following sentence.

“FRIENDS.DON’T.LIE!!!”

She storms off and Ve snaps out of the void, hearing a bang against a wall.

She wiped the blood from her nose.

Shit...

X

Ve heard the car leave, and she peeks out to see the car completely out of view.

Waiting a couple of minutes to be safe, she walks to the door of the cabin, knocking on it.

“¿Once? Es Jessie.” Ve calls, the door immediately unlocking.

She opens the door and El suddenly launches into her arms, sobbing as Ve hugs her tightly.

“NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!”

Ve lowers them to the ground, sighing.

“It’s not, I’m sorry. Hopper’s an asshole.”

El sniffled, tears running down.

“Come on. Let’s go out. To the library. Not 3-1-5 yet.” Ve offers, El nodding.

“Ok.”

X

They walk to the Library, El freezing and pulling Ve to the side.

“What?” Ve asks.

“Dustin.”

Ve peels out to see Dustin run up the steps.

“You don’t want to say hi?” Ve asks, El shrugging.

“I want to see them all, like you.”

Oh.

“You want to greet them all at the same time like I did?”

El nods.

Ve sighed.

“Okay. Let’s wait till he leaves.”

X

A few minutes later, Dustin runs through the doors, holding onto five books.

Ve furrowed her eyebrows.

“Did he return the other five books he had checked out?”

It didn’t matter, he was riding back to school.

El and Ve walked towards the library, El hiding behind Ve as she waved to the Librarian.

They look through the books when El takes a book.

“Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland?”

Ve looks at it, smiling.

“Wanna read it?”

El shrugs.

“Been learning how with Hopper. Can you help?”

“Sure.”

X

Sitting in one of the couches in the library, Ve and El quietly read Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland.

Every now and then, there was a word that not even Ve knew and they both decide to skip.

Soon, they started to get bored...and hungry.

Especially since Ve didn’t eat.

She searched her bag for her coins, counting them.

“...Not the store. Too many people.” El says, Ve nodding.

“There’s a pizza place that’s safe. Billy approved.” Ve says, El tilting her head.

“Billy approved?”

“I’m allowed to go there by myself. I’m not allowed to go to the store, RadioShack, or the movie theater alone.”

El makes an ‘o’ with her mouth, Ve smiling at her.

“Come on, let’s get a pizza.”

“Okay...what’s a pizza?”

X

El decided she likes cheese pizza better than pepperoni, which was Ve’s favorite.

They both got three slices each, Ve had allowed El to have a bite of her pepperoni slice to see if she liked it.

She had shrugged and said she liked cheese better.

But now it was getting close to 3-1-5, and they both left the pizza place finishing their last slice.

X

Billy was about to leave the parking lot, deciding Max could just walk home when a cop started walking towards him.

“Hey, you’re Billy Hargrove, correct?” He asks, Billy hesitating.

“Who’s asking?”

“Chief Jim Hopper.”

He shows his badge, Billy showing a disinterested look.

“I have some questions for you.”

“Yeah, and I have to get going, so, let’s pick this up tomorrow, shall we?”

“They’re related to a girl named Jessica?”

“I don’t know a Jessica.”

“Maybe you know her as Ve?”

Billy’s blood goes cold.

“Excuse me?”

Hopper takes the cigarette from his mouth and breathes out the smoke.

“Jessica Hernandez.”

He tosses a folder to Billy.

“Aka Subject 12. Born in Cartagena, Colombia in July 4th, 1971, in a lab where people were paid to inject drugs into their bodies. Her biological parents were part of it as they got a deal to immigrate here with citizenship as well as make cash.“

Billy opened the folder to see a picture of a child, maybe 6 years, with long hair with forehead bangs and freckles, overalls on.

Was this Ve?

He flipped the picture and saw papers basically confirming what this cop was saying, and more.

Shit...

Billy closed the file.

“...Never heard of her.” He lies.

“I saw her last night, Hargrove, alone in the dark. She claimed to finish trick or treating.”

“Once again, Chief Jim Hopper,” Billy mocks, glaring at him. “I don’t know her.”

“Then, I took her home. She reunited with her sister Eleven, or as you probably know her as-“

El.

She never mentioned that.

“...Fine. I do know her. I didn’t know she had a whole different name, but I know her as Ve. But I don’t care how YOU know her cause I already do. What I do want to know is how you learned I was taking care of her. The only person who knows is-“

Billy goes quiet.

Then he gets angry.

“That little shit- she told you.”

Hopper doesn’t answer him.

“You allowing her to go out is very dangerous for my efforts to keep El safe.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Billy growls, getting in the car.

“As far as I’m concerned, today is the last day she ever gets to go out.”

X

El and Ve arrived at the school thirty minutes after Billy and Hopper had their conversation.

Ve had started walking towards the school when El had paused, going to the bike rack.

Ve turned to see El touch Mike’s bike, a small smile appearing on her face.

“Hey, you wanna come see him?”

El looks up and nods, catching up to Ve as they walk towards the school.

As they walk through the halls, they both agree to split up, deciding it would be easier to find them like that.

Ve was walking through the halls, looking side to side when she runs into someone.

“Ow!” She winced, rubbing her arm.

“Ve?”

She looks up to see Mike, eyes wide.

“Mike! Hey!” She grinned, hugging the boy.

“W-What are you doing here?” He stammered, hugging her back. “Not that I’m not happy to see you again, just-“

Ve smiled, letting go.

“I needed to-“

She furrows her eyebrows at him carrying his supercomm.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh! Uh, it’s kind of a long story.”

“Mike…Friends Don’t Lie.” Ve reminded him, causing him to laugh.

“Yeah…yeah, you’re right. Okay.”

And so he tells her of Dart, and how Dustin found him, and apparently how Will figured out the pollywog was from the Upside Down and now he was loose among the school.

Ve was horrified, covering her mouth.

“Shit!” She cursed, Mike nodding.

“Yeah…shit.”

She sighed.

“Well, …it looks like you guys are busy looking for him. If I find him, I’ll be sure to tell you guys though.”

“What was it that you wanted to tell me?”

“Well…it’s something that the whole party needs to be together to hear, and I don’t think it’ll be fair to tell you right now.”

No, she won’t steal this from El.

Mike frowned, but nodded.

“Are you sure it’s something that can wait?”

“I’m sure. I don’t think you’ll have to wait long, just…”

God, she wants to tell Mike, but El wanted to be the one to reveal that she was okay.

“Just trust me okay? I promise you’ll find out soon.”

He nods, smiling.

“Now, tell me where I can find Dustin?”

“Oh, well, you’re going to have to search the school to find him,” Mike says, half annoyed.

“Hey, it’s not his fault he got attached to the creature…even if it’s from the Upside Down.” She starts to defend him, muttering the last bit under her breath.

“Yeah, well, still,” Mike grumbled.

Ve hugs him again before taking off to find Dustin, and then El.

Maybe they can try reuniting them later.

X

Ve huffed, annoyed that the school had so many doors and rooms.

She COULD search for Dustin and El in the void, but no powers outside.

Using her powers would be extremely risky and despite the number of risks she took going out and revealing herself to the boys, THIS ONE she will not risk.

She was walking towards the hallway where the Gymnasium was when someone grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her in the opposite direction.

It was El.

“El?! What are-“

She stops, hearing the sniffles El was making, going quiet as she drags her out of the school and towards the woods.

“El? What’s wrong?” Ve asks, placing her hands on her shoulders.

“Mike…I saw Mike…”

Ve grinned.

“That’s great!... Isn’t?” Ve says, the smile dropping when she saw El’s heartbroken face.

“He didn’t see me…distracted.”

“Distracted by what?”

“Who. A girl. Redhair and a thing with wheels.”

“Skateboard. And that’s Max.” Ve says, not picking up what El meant yet.

“Made her fall.”

Ve froze.

“YOU WH- ¡ONCE!” Ve exclaimed.

El looks away, crossing her arms.

“Why would you do that?!”

“…Making him smile…happy…I didn’t like it…”

Ve softened, and sighed.

“…You got jealous.”

El furrowed her eyebrows.

“Jealous?”

“It means you wish it was you that was making him laugh and smile at that moment. You didn’t like that it was Max, a girl that, Mike doesn’t even like and finds annoying for some reason, that made him laugh and smile.”

“…He doesn’t like her?”

Ve rolls her eyes.

“No, of course not! Not in that way either! You’re still the one he likes.”

El nods, relaxing a bit.

“Okay…try again tomorrow? Not when Max is there.”

“Yeah, we’ll try again tomorrow. But hey, you went out with me today! At least that was good.”

El nodded, smiling…then sighed, looking up.

“Late…need to go back to the cabin.”

“Want me to come with you?”

“No, it’s okay. See you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow, promise.”

They hug, and El rushes deep in the woods.

Ve sighed, turning back, tensing when she sees Will, out in the field alone, screaming at something.

“Will?”

Something was wrong.


	12. NOVEMBER 1ST 1984 - JESSICA VERA HERNANDEZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM, CHILD ABUSE, AND SUICIDE ATTEMPTS]
> 
> Ve and Billy have a fight.

Ve ran towards Will, who had stopped screaming.

“WILL! WILL!” Ve yelled, reaching out to him.

“Will, ¿que pa-“ she starts, reaching for his shoulder and suddenly is thrown into another dimension.

She watches in horror as a black shadow consumes Will (not touching her, however, she remained unharmed to it), looking like it was choking him.

“JESSICA!”

She pulls back her hand, exiting the dimension, her hands trembling.

“Jess, are you alright?”

She turns to see Mike, worry, and terror in his expression as he glanced from her to Will.

“S-s-s-s-s-“ Ve stuttered, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

Mike stroked her cheek, looking between her and Will, not pushing her to answer him, like what the bad men used to do.

He knew why she stuttered.

And he knew she hated it with a passion when she’s trying to speak.

But luckily, he figured what put her back in this state.

“You saw something, did you? When you touched him?” He asks, Ve nodding furiously.

“Y-y-y-yes!” She exclaims.

“Okay, tell me what later, okay? We need to bring him back.”

She nods, clutching onto him tightly.

“Help h-h-him.” She says, forcing out the last word.

He nods, touching Will, shaking him gently.

“Will!”

Ve turned and saw the boys, Max and...

“Mama B-B-Byers.” She whispers, Mike turning.

“Jessica just found him like this! I think he’s having another episode!” He yells, making sure Ms. Byers knew she was going by a different name in public.

Ms. Byers squeezes Ve’s hands in a comforting, ‘thank-god-you’re-alive’ way, smiling at her before turning to her son, grabbing his shoulders.

“Will! Will! Sweetie, wake up! It’s Mom! Will!”

Ve turns to Dustin and rushes into his arms, him squeezing tightly as Ve shook, tears trickling down her cheeks.

“Will, wake up! Can you hear me? Will, please, just wake up.”

Ve shared horrified glances to the boys, Max noticing the shared expressions, speaking in a quiet language she didn’t understand.

“Please, wake up! It’s Mom! It’s me!”

Will suddenly gasps, opening his eyes.

Ms. Byers hugs him tightly, and Ve, pulling from Dustin, walks towards them.

Ms. Byers looks at her and Ve pulls them both into a hug, letting out a sob.

Ms. Byers hugs her back, Will hesitating a bit before hugging back as well.

Something was TERRIBLY wrong...

X

“Okay, that totally freaked me out. Did that not freak you guys out?” Max was saying after Ms. Byers and Will left.

“It did...it t-t-t- shit!” Ve was saying, cursing as she couldn’t finish her sentence.

“V-Jess, please, don’t try to force it,” Lucas says, furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

Ve sighed.

“Habla en español, ¿bien?” Dustin says, catching Ve off guard, eyes widening.

He learned Spanish?!

She let out a sob, smiling at him as he stroked her cheeks, wiping the tears still running.

“Okay. Habla en español,” she says, Dustin pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Two episodes in two days,” Lucas says, moving the subject away from Ve’s stutter.

“It’s getting worse,” Mike adds.

¿No era ya malo?” Ve asks, Max furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

“Oh, uh, she said; ‘It wasn’t already bad?’, and it was bad, from the start but...not like this.” Dustin translates for Max before answering Ve’s question.

“You think it’s True Sight?” Lucas asks.

“What’s True Sight?” Max asks, Ve pointing to her.

“What s-she asked.”

Mike shook his head at Lucas but motioned for Dustin to whisper it to Ve.

It meant being able to see into the ethereal plane.

Or, in other words, Will could see into the Upside Down.

Ve widened her eyes, going to Mike and whispering in his ear;

“He can...I can, but only when I touch him.”

Mike widened his eyes, but nods, not daring to say another word with Max watching them.

Ve sighed, saying she had to leave.

The boys hugged her tight, Max staring at her with curiosity.

She starts leaving to the sidewalk when-

“Hey, Jess! Wait!”

Ve turns to see Max run-up to her, huffing.

“Did you know two girls named El and Ve?”

Ve pales, backing away.

“I mean, Mike mentioned them when he wouldn’t let me in the party. Something about El being a Mage and Ve being a Scholar. He wouldn’t tell me anything about them. Can you?”

Shit!

God damn it, Mike!

“No.”

Max’s face fell.

“Why not?”

“Max, just no.”

“No, why-“

“MAX I CAN’T!” Ve exclaims, causing her to quiet.

Ve sniffles, looking away.

“Mike doesn’t want you to know about them and you need to respect that. They...they were very close to him.”

“Then they moved and he became angry?”

Moved.

Well, that’s...surprisingly accurate.

“He didn’t become angry he just...became sad.” Ve says. “Just don’t say anything about it to him, okay? He doesn’t like talking about it, especially to new people.”

It was harsh, but it was the truth.

And Max understood the truth.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“...Maybe.” Ve says, offering a smile.

X

Thankfully Max was heading to the arcade, so she didn’t have to awkwardly explain why she was heading in the same direction where her place was.

When she arrived at the house, the only car present was Billy’s.

She assumed the parents -she had learned that the man that hurt Billy was his father, and that only made her more protective of him, but the mom wasn’t his, she was Max’s- hadn’t come back yet.

Still, she entered through Billy’s window just to be safe.

When she went through and closed the window…

“So, Jessica Hernandez is your name?”

Ve felt a chill run up her spine at how dangerous Billy’s voice sounded.

She had noticed a lot of tones he uses when talking to her.

This wasn’t one of them, and it scared her.

She turns, and the expression and body language he was giving scared her even more.

“…Yes. No one knows it…except for El and the boys.” she says, calmly.

She might not be used to Billy giving her that dangerous tone of voice, but she knew how to get around it.

She’s had plenty of practice from her parents.

“It’s a nice name. You kind of look like a Jessica.”

“…How did you find out? I didn’t tell you.” Ve whispers.

Billy lifts up a file, Ve going pale as she recognized it.

Shit!

“Where did you get that?” she asks, horrified.

“Chief Hopper came by when I was leaving school today. He mentioned you and how you went with him on Halloween.”

Fuck!

“He knew I was hiding you. You told him.”

“No! Billy, I swear, I didn’t say anything!”

“Really?”

“Yes! If I wouldn’t even tell the boys, MY BOYS, where I’m hiding and who’s taking care of me, why would I tell some cop I don’t even trust?!” she exclaims.

Okay, reel it in.

You’re not playing it safe Ve.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Friends Don’t Lie,” she states, getting desperate.

How did he figure it out?!

“Oh and I should believe that? We aren’t friends.”

Ve felt her heart drop.

“…You don’t mean that.”

“Yes, I do! You’re annoying, you talk too much-“

He was walking towards her, and for the first time since Billy found her-

Ve didn’t feel safe around him.

She tried moving around the room, pressing her back against the wall.

“-you’re self-centered, you whine when you don’t get what you want-“

“Billy, stop.” Ve whimpers, tears forming.

She doesn’t like this Billy.

This Billy was mean.

Not nice-mean.

Just MEAN.

“-and you don’t care about anyone’s safety and wellbeing but your own. And to top it all off: You’re a FREAK.”

Ve froze, eyes widening.

_Freak._

_Freak._

_Freak._

“¿Q-Que?” she croaked, tears running down.

Billy pauses, now noticing how Ve was shaking, back pressed against his bathroom door, a heartbroken and betrayed expression on her face as heavy tears run down her freckled cheeks.

Oh…

Oh shit…

“Ve, I’m-“ he starts to say, walking towards her when-

She flinches, thrusting her hand out.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!”

A sharp pain grazes his cheek, causing him to wince.

He touched it, blood showing on his fingertips.

He looks up at Ve who covered her mouth in horror.

If he was still angry, he would have completely missed that what she just did was an accident.

She looked terrified at what she did, muffling her sobs.

“Ve-“

She opens the bathroom door, slamming it closed before he could reach her, the door locking.

“Ve, I’m sorry! I…I didn’t mean to call you a freak! I was just angry!”

On the other side of the door, Ve was sobbing, her back against the door as she was on the floor.

_Freak._

_Freak._

_Freak._

This wasn’t the first time she heard it.

From her parents.

From Lucas (who has since apologized for it).

But those didn’t hurt as much.

From her parents because that wasn’t even the worst thing they called her when they were angry and took it out on her.

From Lucas because, they weren’t even friends then and he didn’t like her or El until he apologized.

But with Billy…

She gotten attached to him.

She had grown to love him and saw him as an older brother.

And she THOUGHT…

She THOUGHT he was warming up to her.

Especially yesterday with making the Marshmallow Monster costume for her.

But…

Maybe she was wrong.

Maybe he doesn’t actually care.

He’s just waiting for the moment she slips up and someone takes her away.

She reaches for her bag, setting aside her books when she finds the switchblade she carries.

She told herself when she stole it (before she met Billy) that it was for hunting when she felt drained from using her powers, and for self-defense.

She pushes the button to reveal the sharp blade.

She should have known she was lying to herself.

X

Billy was sitting down, back against the other side of the door when he hears whimpers of pain along with the sobs that Ve was making.

“Ve? What are you doing?”

She didn’t answer him, just making a sharp cry of pain.

He reaches for the file, looking for anything, ANYTHING that could help explain what on earth she was doing.

He pauses at the additional notes, and he felt his blood freeze in horror at what he read:

_**SUBJECT TWELVE HAS A HABIT OF SELF HARM AND HAS ATTEMPTED SUICIDE TWICE** _

SHIT!

He searches through the room for something to open the door, when he comes across a hairpin.

Using it, he jams it into the lock and after a few attempts, manages to get the door to open-

Revealing Ve with deep cuts on her arms, going knife-happy with a switchblade.

“VE! STOP IT! YOU’RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF!” he yells, grabbing the switchblade, tossing it across the bathroom, horrified at the amount of blood she was loosing.

Ve was hysterical, shaking and crying.

He opens a cabinet and grabs the first aid kit, opening it and grabbing the hydrogen peroxide bottle, pouring it on a cloth and pressing it on the cuts.

Ve hisses at the sting, but Billy made sure that the cuts were clean, blood still dripping on the floor.

Ve had now gotten quiet, save for a couple of sobs and sniffles, tears running down softly now.

“…Do you have bandages?”

“Yeah, let me just clean this cut first.”

Billy didn’t want to think how normal this must be for her, how many times this probably happened, where she snapped and cut herself to the point where it would scar.

He grabs the bandages and started wrapping the left arm first, a thick tension between them.

“…I’m sorry.” Ve whispers.

He looks up at her, Ve sniffling.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, I’m sorry I called you a freak…is that a trigger word for you?”

She shook her head.

“It just…really hurt that you called me that. My parents did, and it wasn’t the worst thing they called me.”

He felt like shit.

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. It’s mine alone.” Ve says, stopping him from blaming himself.

“I…I told El I would try not to do it again and I broke that promise. I broke it.”

“Ve, you said TRY. How long has it been since you made that promise?”

“…357 days ago.”

“A year ago. Have you ever relapsed that long?”

“…No. The longest was 3 weeks. The shortest was 1 week.”

Billy tried to push the horrified feeling away from his expression as he forced a smile.

“Well, now it’s a year. Think you can try to go longer this time?”

Ve smiled, the tears a gentle stream now, Billy now wrapping up the right arm.

“I’ll try.”

Billy grinned at her before sighing.

“Okay, Ve. You’re positive you didn’t tell Chief Hopper?”

“I’m positive. I don’t even know how he figured it out.” Ve says, and Billy can now see she’s telling the truth.

“Then how-“

He pauses.

“Ve, did you ever take off your jacket while with Hopper?”

“It was warm in the cabin, I was sweaty!” she says, before Billy put up a hand.

“I’m not mad if you did, just, I want to know.”

“…Yes, I did. Why?”

Billy sighed.

“…I had my name in the tag of the jacket. He probably saw it.”

“Why didn’t he say that he found out that way to you then?”

“You know what? I’m wondering that question myself.”

Billy finishes wrapping up Ve’s arm.

“…El used to wrap up my arms when something like this happened.”

Billy looks at her, not expecting that.

“Whether it was from me or my parents-“

Billy froze, not expecting her to confess to something like that.

“-El was the one screaming for help. And when no one came, she always demanded Papa Brenner to help. it was the only thing she demanded him to do. He only gave her the supplies she needed. If she passed, I would live. If she failed…I would die of blood loss.”

Billy felt a deep hatred towards this man and her parents.

“The first time she did it, she wrapped up my arms wrong, but I lived to the next day, so Papa Brenner taught her how to wrap up my arms properly, as a ‘treat’. But…he wanted those to be her ‘lessons’ so, if I didn’t relapse on my own…my parents would do it for me.”

Billy suddenly felt the urge to hug this poor girl, who saw this as a normal thing that happens.

He pulls her towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

She hesitantly hugged back, squeezing as tight as she could without hurting herself more.

“…But sometimes…I cut myself so I would never wake up again. I hated it. Every week, I would bleed so El would master fixing me. She can’t fix me, no matter how hard she tries.”

“…You were tired of hurting. You wanted it to stop.” Billy whispers, Ve nodding.

“Yes. But…they wouldn’t let me stop. They saved me only to hurt me again. The last time I thought about never waking up was when I took the knife to my…”

She makes a motion across her throat and Billy hugs her tighter.

“That would’ve done it…who stopped you?”

“Who do you think?” Ve laughs, but it’s dry and sad.

“El.”

Billy sighs.

“…You’re a survivor, do you know that Ve?”

She shrugs.

“You are. You’re a badass little shit who said ‘fuck you’ to Death and lived. I don’t even want to know how much blood you lost every week because of those…god they aren’t even ‘lessons’ they’re SICK. But you survived, like a badass.”

Ve laughed, and it sounds genuine.

He grins at her, an idea coming across his head.

He unclamps the necklace around his neck, taking it off and putting it around Ve’s neck, her holding the pendant as he clamps it close.

“…Why are you giving me this?”

“So you’re reminded that someone cares about you, you little shit. What else?” he says, and Ve grins at him.

“…I love you too, big brother.”


	13. NOVEMBER 2ND 1984 - VE’S BIOLOGICAL SISTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ve finds out Gabby is alive.

Ve was still sleeping in the closet when Billy woke up.

She had kept the door open a little so he could keep an eye on her.

It wasn’t something he asked her to do, it was something she sensed somehow he wanted to do.

But, he closed it, especially as he heard the footsteps of Neil in the kitchen.

The poor girl already suffered through so much abuse and violence in her past, she doesn’t need to have to deal with Neil just because she kept the door open for his benefit after last night.

He went through his drawers, rummaging through them until he found the spare necklace he had.

He wondered why he got a spare of the necklace he wore when he only really needed one.

But, now it comes in handy in a sort of meaningful way.

He never really cared about family or shit like that, not since he was in elementary school.

But the day he found Ve, rummaging through the garbage outside, something happened.

He took this scared teenager in, and she stuck to him like glue.

She could have very well run off to someone else once she was starting to get confident again, maybe back to Wheeler, where he hid her and her sister in a blanket fort in the basement where only he seemed to stay in.

But for some weird reason, she stayed, and put up with his snarkiness, his annoyance at her, and challenged him to be patient with her.

She was damaged, but if he was going, to be honest, …so was he.

Maybe that’s why she stayed.

Not to fix him, because she knew how El tried to do that and always failed to do that.

No, it was because she understood being damaged.

The only difference he supposes between him being damaged and her being damaged is that…

She has the scars to prove she’s damaged.

Not that it should matter, but society deems them as wrong.

Ve clearly didn’t think so, as she freely shows the scars on her face and doesn’t bother trying to hide the scars on her wrist when the jacket sleeves pull up.

He heads into the bathroom (clean from the blood last night. Ve had helped as much as she could) to freshen up.

X

When Ve wakes up, Billy and Max had already gone to school.

She carefully changes into a fresh shirt and pants, Billy’s jacket over.

She twists at the necklace around her neck, looking through her file.

She always found it odd that people took notes of her, back in the lab.

But, then again, she was nothing but a mere experiment.

Just Subject 12.

Well…AFTER what happened to Gabriella.

She found a paper on it, and she takes a moment before reading it again.

And again.

And again.

It…it can’t be…

SUBJECT TWELVE IS SUCCESSFULLY UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT SHE CAUSED HER SISTER, SUBJECT THIRTEEN’S DEATH, A LITTLE LESSON FOR THAT ESCAPE ATTEMPT. SUBJECT THIRTEEN WILL BE MOVED BACK WITH SUBJECT EIGHT, IN ANOTHER LAB.

Ve stared in dumb shock, covering her mouth.

All…all this time…she thought…

She quickly looks for the blindfold she has, grabbing it and tying the cloth around her eyes.

She tried to clear her mind, biting her lip as the fuzzy memories of Gabby play in her mind…

She opens her eyes, in the void.

She spots a girl, with long dark brown hair, wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and white converse.

“Hello?” Ve calls, walking towards the girl.

The girl turns, and Ve freezes.

She can recognize those green eyes anywhere.

“GABRIELLA!!” she screams, running towards her, arms open…

And she vanishes as soon as Ve touches her, stumbling on her feet.

No…NO!

She turns, tears running down her cheeks.

“GABRIELLA!!”

She tears off the blindfold, covering her mouth as she sobbed.

“…Gabriella…” she cried, flopping on the ground, squeezing her eyes shut as tears run down.

She blinks, sniffling, wiping her nose.

She bites her lip, breathing in shakily.

It looks like she’s going to see El and drag her through a search party for their sister.

…She’s going to have to tell Billy before they leave though.

X

“Chief, there’s a teenager in your office. He seemed adamant about meeting you.”

Hopper raised his eyebrow at Flo, heading into his office.

There stood Billy, his back to him.

“Hopper, right? We didn’t continue our conversation from yesterday.” He says, turning to the Chief.

Billy’s expression showed subtle anger and annoyance.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” Hopper asks.

“Shouldn’t you be letting El see her sister?” Billy retorts, Hopper sighing.

“I don’t know why you’re so worried about Eleven-“

“Oh, I’m not, no offense to her or anything. I’m more concerned about Jessica.” Billy hissed.

“What about her?”

“You cornered her, made her feel unsafe-“

“She was trick or treating, which is dangerous enou-“

“ALMOST EVERY KID WAS TRICK OR TREATING THAT DAY!” Billy yells.

“It’s still risky.”

“Adding to it, you took her to your cabin in the middle of the woods - yes she told me where your cabin is located - which if it isn’t creepy enough, you have been watching her sister - no wait, HOLDING her sister like a PRISONER. Adding to that, when she clearly told you that she wasn’t going to tell you where she was staying or where her location was, you still meddled.”

“Why does this all matter if it happened in the past?”

“Because you failed to mention to me yesterday that she DIDN’T tell you, that you found out by reading my name on the tag of the jacket she was wearing. You let me ASSUME that she told you, and I got ANGRY at HER for something she DIDN’T do.”

“Well, I’m going to repeat what I said, that’s in the past now, why is it still relevant?”

“…Did you read the additional notes on her file?” Billy growled.

“I skimmed her file, so-“

“Subject 12 has a habit of self-harm and has attempted suicide TWICE.” Billy hissed, that sentence still haunting him.

Hopper goes quiet.

“It all made sense why she flinches at even the slightest raise of a voice, how she cowers when she thinks I’m angry at her when I’m just annoyed, and how she always seems to have a sad glint in her eyes. She’s-”

“Are you referring that she’s damaged?” Hopper asks.

Billy goes quiet, not liking how Hopper says it.

“Obviously if you can’t handle her, then I think I should take charge of this.”

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” Billy snaps.

“Ve’s going to be under my watch now, as it should have been since someone found her.”

On October 16th, which is the day he found her, if Hopper had told him he was going to watch over Ve, he’d hand her over in a heartbeat.

But now…

The little shit has grabbed ahold of what he assumes to be his heart, making him grow to care about her and wanting the best for her.

Hopper may have a better place to stay…

But he’d take away the one thing Ve cherishes more than ever and he’s suspecting it’s why Ve can trust Billy more than El can trust Hopper from what Ve told him…

Her personal freedom.

“Yeah no, you aren’t going to take Ve in.”

“This isn’t up for a negotiation Billy Hargrove.”

“Of course not, because there’s no way in HELL you’re taking my _**sister**_ from me.”


End file.
